From the Decks of the World
is the 19th mini-series created as side stories on the title pages of each One Piece chapter. Short Summary The Straw Hats' return has been made known to the public and News Coos travel the world to spread the news. Other people that the Straw Hats met have grown during the timeskip and have their whereabouts revealed: * Luffy's friends in Foosha Village and at Mt. Colubo celebrate his return. * Rika trains as a waitress at the Shells Town Marine Base. * Koshiro visits Kuina's grave to inform her about Zoro. * Chouchou and Mayor Boodle open a new pet food shop in Orange Town. * Gaimon meets a new friend, Sarfunkel, on the Island of Rare Animals. * The former Usopp Pirates have grown up in Syrup Village. Also, Kaya seems to have become quite the popular medical student. * Yosaku and Johnny had elected to remain in Cocoyasi Village, where they work as fishermen on their new boat, the Bounty Maru. * Zeff is shown smiling at the news while reading the newspaper and the Baratie has expanded with HQ undergoing major renovations, with two new ships, the dessert submarine "Sister Anko" and the hot plate expansion ship "Nasugasira". * Nami's family and friends learn of the Straw Hats return, Genzo is once again outraged by Nami's scantily clad appearance. * Ippon-Matsu shows his wife a cleaned up bathroom with a huge picture of Zoro on the wall in Loguetown. * Crocus is talking with a unknown person, with Laboon in the background at Twin Cape. * Mr. 9 and Miss Monday have not only survived their encounter with Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine, but have gotten married and started a family at Whiskey Peak. * Dorry and Brogy are still fighting in Little Garden. * Wapol has gained the support of the World Nobles and has become king of the Evil Black Drum Kingdom. * Dalton has made the Lapahns into peace keeping troops. * The Isshi-20 have expanded and are now the Isshi-100. They opened a medical center under Dr. Kureha in Drum Castle. * Kohza is now the Royal Minister of the Environment. * Chaka, Pell, and Igaram are getting new clothes fitted for this year's Reverie. * Nefertari Vivi is 18 years old now. * Nefertari Cobra is seen in a sickbed. * The Saruyama Alliance going on an adventure, searching for the island of dreams "Nakrowa". * The South Bird the Straw Hats had captured returned to Jaya and fell in love with a North Bird, and their kids are a Western Bird and an Eastern Bird. * Skypiea opened Rubber Band Land, a theme park, thanks to Usopp who gave them a huge amount of rubber bands. Amazon is responsible for selling tickets, Nola works as a Bungee ride and Aisa is the Cloud Ball Girl. * Conis and Laki opened Pumpkin Cafe with Pagaya and McKinley as customers. * Wiper, Kamakiri, Braham, and Genbo have become guards for the God of Skypiea. * Gan Fall, Pierre, and the Shandian Chief have become good friends, sharing pumpkin juice together. *Tonjit is reading the newspaper, while his grandchildren are playing with him and his horse. * Chimney is seen at the Shift Station with Gonbe, where she has become the Sunday stationmaster. * Kokoro and Yokozuna are swimming and enjoying their vacation, while learning about the Straw Hat's whereabouts. * Mozu and Kiwi Became Bartenders and Captain Lola is a Customer Chapter Titles #News Coo Travelling the Ocean (Chapter 613) #Foosha Village (Chapter 614) #Mt. Colubo (Chapter 615) #Shells Town - Rika Trains as a Waitress in the Marine Base (Chapter 616) #Shimotsuki Village - Report to Kuina (Chapter 617) #Orange Town - The Grand Opening of Giant Pet Food Shop "Chouchou" (Chapter 619) #Island of Rare Animals - A New Inhabitant, the Barrel Woman, Sarfunkel (Chapter 620) #Syrup Village (Chapter 621) #Syrup Village - Medical Student Kaya (Chapter 623) #Cocoyasi Village - Brothers' Boat Yosaku and Johnny (Chapter 624) #Baratie - Baratie Head Office Under Renovation (Chapter 625) #Baratie - Coupled Dessert Ship "Sister Anko" (Chapter 626) #Baratie - Coupled Teppanyaki Ship "Nasugasira" (Chapter 627) #Cocoyasi Village (Chapter 629) #Loguetown (Chapter 630) #Twin Cape (Chapter 631) #Whiskey Peak - A Bounty Hunting Family (Chapter 632) #Island of Giants, Little Garden (Chapter 633) #A Certain Corporation Chairman Recognized By the World Nobles: The Evil Black Drum Kingdom is Created (Chapter 635) #Drum Island - Sakura Kingdom Peace Corps (Chapter 636) #Drum Island - Medical Center Isshi-100 (Chapter 637) #Alabasta Kingdom - Royal Minister of the Environment, Kohza (Chapter 638) #Alabasta Kingdom - New Clothes for This Year's Reverie (Chapter 639) #Alabasta Kingdom - Vivi, Age 18 (Chapter 640) #Alabasta Kingdom - Cobra in a Sickbed (Chapter 641) #Saruyama Alliance - Romantic Journey Searching for the Island of Dreams, 'Nakrowa' (Chapter 643) #Jaya - South Bird ♥ North Bird → Western Bird & Eastern Bird (Chapter 644) #Skypiea - Rubber Band Land Admission Ticket Saleswoman Amazon (Chapter 645) #Skypiea - Rubber Band Land's Famous 'Nola-Bungee' & Aisa the Cloud Ball Girl (Chapter 646) #Skypiea - Laki and Conis Pumpkin Cafe's Famed Specialty, Pumpkin Noodles (Chapter 647) #Skypiea - God's Guards (Chapter 648) #Skypiea - God Is Pleased With This Year's Blessings As Well (Chapter 649) #Long Ring Long Land - Tonjit Has Grandchildren (Chapter 650) #Shift Station - Popular Sunday Stationmaster Chimney (Chapter 652) #Icefish Mermaid Kokoro-san's Splendid Holiday (Chapter 653) #Water 7 - Bartenders Mozu and Kiwi (Chapter 654) Site Navigation Category:Cover Stories Category:Cover Page